Catherine Deneuve
|digivice= |gender=Female |relatives= |nationality=French |occupation=DigiDestined }} is a French DigiDestined, appearing only in Digimon Adventure 02. She is partnered to a . Appearance Catherine is a young girl with fair skin, blue eyes, and long curly blonde hair. The hair has a trimmed fringe that covers her forehead. Tai and T.K. describe her as "cute" in the Japanese version. She wears a dark brown hairband, a brown knee-length dress with long sleeves, three buttons in the front, and dark brown lines on the collar, waist, edge of the sleeve, and near the end of the dress. The dress also has grayish brown frils on the collar, the edges of the sleeves and end of the dress, and has a light gray layer under it. She also wears a red poncho with a white ruff on the top and another on the bottom and a green ribbon on the top, and red boots with white soles and a white ruff in the top. Etymologies ;Catherine Deneuve Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and related materials, full name revealed in the Digimon Series Memorial Book. *Catherine Deneuve. Possibly derived from the famous French actress . Story Prior to Tai and T.K's arrival in Paris, France, Catherine and her partner, Floramon attempted to destroy a Control Spire near the Seine River. A Giromon stopped and captured her. She was taken to Versailles Palace and held as a captive of a Mamemon, a MetalMamemon and a BigMamemon. When Tai Kamiya, T.K. Takaishi, , and T.K.'s grandfather, Michel, went to inspect why the Versailles Palace's lights were still on during Christmas Eve, they found her seated at a table while the three Mamemon ate. Both Tai and T.K. develop a small crush on Catherine the moment they first see her while their respective partners develop a small crush on Catherine's partner, Floramon. Michel is outraged that the three Mamemon were having a party in the Versailles Palace and that Catherine was tied up. He confronted the three Mamemon and tried to rescue Catherine. Catherine was impressed by Michel's chivalry. One of the Mamemon throws a pie at Michel's face. Tai and T.K. tried to aid him but pies were also thrown at their faces. However, and successfully engaged the 3 Digimon and take the battle outside the Versailles Palace. Afterwards, Catherine explained how she and Floramon were captured while trying to destroy a Control Spire. The group was then attacked by the Giromon who had earlier attacked Catherine, in addition to the Mamemon brothers. She had Floramon Digivolve to Kiwimon to assist and , the 3 of which managed to disperse the enemy group. They then departed to destroy the Control Spire, a task ultimately completed by MagnaAngemon. After destroying the Control Spire, the French DigiDestined with their partner Digimon arrive along with the Digimon that were loose in France. With the day finally being Christmas, the French DigiDestined and Catherine exchange greetings of "Merry Christmas". Tai and T.K. then, at the same time, kiss Catherine on her cheeks either as a Christmas greeting or to show their mutual crush on her. T.K.'s grandfather also greets Catherine "Merry Christmas" by kneeling down, taking Catherine's hand and kissing it. In the English Dub, he meant to teach the boys "how to properly kiss a lady". Near the end of episode 42, Catherine and Floramon are celebrating Christmas together with T.K's grandfather. She last appears in the finale of the season in the streets of Paris, holding her light-emitting Digivice to the sky to aid in the defeat of . When she arrives in the Digital World, she stands together with Tai and Michael. Partner Digimon Floramon Floramon is Catherine Deneuve's Partner Digimon who is capable of digivolving to Kiwimon. When Tai and T.K. went to Paris, they met a Floramon whose partner was the French DigiDestined, Catherine. Just like their human partners Agumon and Patamon have a crush on Floramon. She and Catherine were captured by and held captive by the three . But Catherine and Floramon were rescued by Tai, T.K., and T.K.'s grandfather. Floramon then digivolved to Kiwimon to help and beat the villains and send them to the Digital World. Floramon later showed up during the final battle against . Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Allies